


Day 59 - The Aim Of The Exercise

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [59]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gunplay, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>“Stop.”</b>
</p><p>As a writing exercise for me, Atlinmerrick and I came up with the ‘365 days of 221Bs’ challenge: I am going to write a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 59 - The Aim Of The Exercise

“Stop.”

“Why? You were certainly enjoying it.”

“No. Well, yes. But my neck is not where your focus is supposed to be.”

“I can focus on kissing your neck and on what my hand is doing at the same time just fine.”

“What your hand is doing...”

“John?”

“Um, yes. Got distracted by the mental image. Sorry. Okay, wrap your hand more firmly around it. Tighter. Yes, like that.”

“This would work much better if you were taller. Or we horizontal.”

“Hori... never mind. And move your left hand, that’s not where it’s supposed to be.”

“Where would you like me to put it?”

“You asked for this, so can you please take it seriously?”

“I am. Keep talking.”

“Where was I? Oh, yes. Firm grip. Um... You need to pull this part off.”

“I can think of something else that I’d prefer to pull off.”

“Oh...”

“John. Focus.”

“I can’t when you keep rubbing against me like that.”

“I’m just working on my stance. It’s not my fault that you are standing right in front of me.”

“Would you prefer me standing behind you?”

“I prefer you behind me when we’re both on our knees.”

“Okay, we’re done with this. I’ll teach you how to sightlessly assemble a gun another time. Get on the sofa. And don’t remove the blindfold!”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'exercise'.  
> I had so much fun with this one! :D
> 
> Also: OMG. They are showing 'Frankenstein' in my hometown. I am sooo excited! *bounces*


End file.
